


What's the Sign for 'Creeper'

by StupidGenius



Series: Teen Wolf Ships [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language, Awkward Flirting, Deaf Character, Misunderstandings, Stiles is creeping on Boyd, he thinks he's stealthy but he's really not, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>'What's with the face?'</em> Erica signs, eyebrows raised. Boyd sighs.</p><p><em>'That employee I told you about has been following us around the store for a while.'</em> He explains. <em>'I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm going to steal something.'</em></p><p>Erica looks over his shoulder at the employee behind him, and snickers. It's not really the reaction he's expecting.</p><p><em>'I don't think that's the reason</em>.'</p><p>---</p><p>or, Stiles just a bit on the stalker side and Boyd gets the wrong idea.</p><p><b>edit (22-11-2016):</b> I'm writing a sequel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Sign for 'Creeper'

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't think i'd ever write any more stoyd, but i got this idea and i had to.
> 
>  _T_ _his_ ' means the character is signing. "This" means the character is using their voice. Just in case anyone gets confused.

 

Boyd isn't used to being followed around in stores.

It just doesn't really happen in a place like Beacon Hills. At least, not to him. The towns small enough that everyone kind of knows each other. If you don't know someone, your friend does. Everyone's kind of connected. So it's kind of a surprise when he realizes he's being followed by a Target employee he's never seen before.

At first, he thinks it's just a coincidence, but the guy follows him the whole time, not going away until Boyd gets to the register.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It happens almost every time he goes there, and it's starting to et annoying, and frankly, concerning.

 _'Maybe you should talk to the manager._ ' Isaac suggests. Boyd sighs

_'I don't know. I don't want to get anybody fired. It's just him that's doing it.'_

_'If he's being a racist asshole, he deserves to be fired.'_ Isaac rolls his eyes _. 'And people think I'm the one that's too nice.'_

Boyd reaches across the table and smacks him in the shoulder. He's not too nice. He just likes having all e facts before he gets someone fired. What if that's the guy's only source of income and he loses his home without it? He's not particularly fond of arrogant dicks, but he doesn't really want to make someone homeless.

_'Finish your food.'_

_'Okay,_ dad.' Isaac laughs. _'Hey, maybe you should take Erica with you. Let her tell him off for you.'_

_'Why would I do that?'_

_'You don't feel guilty over getting a guy fired, and the guy learns a lesson. Win win. The perfect solution.'_

_'Erica goes overboard sometimes.'_ He points out.

 _'Good. Let him be traumatized._ ' Isaac glances down at his watch _. 'Gotta go. Deaton wants me back by one.'_

_'Alright. See you later.'_

_'Later.'_ He hugs Isaac before letting him go, and getting into his car.

Maybe He's right. Maybe Boyd should bring Erica to yell at the employee for him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He brings Erica the next time he goes. She's suggested before that maybe he should just shop somewhere else, but that's not really an option. It's the only store he's been to so far where some of the cashiers know sign, and he doesn't want to have to bring Derek or her with him everywhere he goes or carry around pens and paper. Just - no.

The guy's not there when they enter, and he tells her as much. For a few minutes, it seems like maybe the guy just isn't working that day. But then he spots him. He turns towards Erica, tapping her shoulder.

 _'What?_ ' She narrows her eyes. _'What's with the face?'_ Erica signs, eyebrows raised. Boyd sighs.

 _'That employee I told you about has been following us around the store for a while.'_ He explains. _'I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm going to steal something.'_

Erica looks over his shoulder at the employee behind him, and snickers. It's not really the reaction he's expecting.

_'I don't think that's the reason.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Why don't you find out for yourself?'_ She has a mischievous glint in her eye that means the situation probably won't end well for him. But he lets her drag him along towards the end of the aisle, where the employee stands, frozen and gaping.

"Hey! You! I need help with something." She says aloud, signing along. They stop in front of the employee.

Now that Boyd's actually close to him, he realizes that the guy is kind of...cute. His eyes are the type of honey brown he usually likes in guys, lashes long and dark. His mouth is kind of distracting too, hanging open the way it is. Not that - not that Boyd is actually attracted to this asshole. No way.

"Y-yes?" The employee - who's name tag seems to be taped over, the word Stiles written on top in messy handwriting - stutters. At least, Boyd's pretty sure he stuttered, judging but the way his mouth moves.

"My friend here has informed me that you've been following him around for a while. I want to know why."

Stiles blushes, patches of dark pink blooming unevenly on his cheeks. He ducks his head and fidgets with his hands. Boyd can't tell what he's saying, but Erica's grinning, and she crosses her arms over her chest. Whatever she says makes Stiles' head snap up, looking horrified, and Boyd recognizes the word 'don't'. Erica says something else, and Boyd frowns, tugging at her sleeve.

 _'What are you saying?'_ He asks. She knows he doesn't like being left out like that.

 _'Right, sorry.'_ She grins. _'He said he thinks you’re hot. He likes looking at you, and didn't think you noticed him.'_

He huffs. _'I'm deaf, not blind. It was impossible not to notice him. He's not subtle.'_

He watches Erica repeat what he said, and Stiles ducks his head again, scratching at the back of his neck. His time, when he speaks, Erica signs along.

"Pretty bad at being stealthy, aren't I?" Stiles says. "There wasn't really a point, being the Sheriff's kid and all. He'd find out eventually."

Boyd waves to get his attention _. 'You were watching me because you think I'm good looking?'_ Erica repeats it. Stiles looks guilty as he nods, lips moving.

"Yeah? You're very - you're kind of pretty? And I thought about asking you out. But I think I've been being kind of creepy, so I'm that anymore. And i'll, uh, stop following you around. Sorry."

_'You want to date me?'_

"Yes? Or, at least, go out and get to know each other in a totally platonic way, if that's what you want."

Oh.

Erica nods her head at him when he looks to her. He thinks it over. Stiles doesn't really know him, and he doesn't really know Stiles. He's been on a lot of dates that don't work out, and he doesn't want to go on another. But Stiles seems like a nice guy, right? So maybe he'll give him a chance. With a few conditions.

 _'You have to learn sign. Not optional.'_ He decides on after a moment. Stiles grins, eyes bright, and it's - it's cute. Adorable. A whole lot of words Boyd usually reserves for Isaac and his little sisters.

"Yes! I will, totally, no problem at all."

 _'In that case, I like frozen yogurt.'_ He smirks _. 'Give me your phone.'_

"Really?!" Stiles is full on beaming now. "I mean, yeah, here." Erica looks smug. She probably won't when he teller her she's going to be the one doing the teaching, but he'll save that for later. He puts his number when the phone gets handed to him, laughing when he sees Stiles' background is a picture of him and some other guy with tape over their noses.

_'I'll text you.'_

"Looking forward to it."

So is he.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things:  
>    
> I'm not deaf, so, if you are, feel free to correct all my mistakes. I know sign, but I'm nowhere near fluent, so i'm proabbly wrong about some things.
> 
> (If you don't know much about ASL:  
>    
> ASL grammatical structure is different from English, and since I still don't have a very good grasp on it, I didn't try and and write what the characters are saying in the correct ASL word order. I didn't want to write wrong.  
>    
> From what I understand, there are three ways to sign, or, three different ways people sign. ASL is the official way, and that's what's taught in classes. There is PSE (Pidgin Signed English), which is closer to English word order, and that's mostly what Isaac uses in this. I figured maybe his parents didn't want to learn sign, so he grew up oral, and learned sign later, after his dad died, so maybe he wouldn't be too great at ASL word order. Erica uses it when she's talking to people who don't know sign in front of Isaac and Boyd. (Again, please correct any mistakes.)  
>    
> The last way, SEE (Signed Exact English), is pretty self explanatory, I think. Erica uses this too, if it's the only way to get something across.)  
>    
> Sorry if anything's wrong, that's all I now.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> Want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
